


Brianna

by Sparkles21



Series: My Prompt’s for OQ Prompt Party 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Sherwood Forest, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: “You can’t just take my child!”“I’m taking what’s rightfully mine.”





	Brianna

**Author's Note:**

> Friday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!
> 
> Prompt #185. “You can’t just take my child!” “I’m taking what’s rightfully mine.”

 

“You can’t just take my child!” Robin shouted when Regina had magical appeared in his little camp setup and had announced that she was taking their daughter.

“I’m taking what’s rightfully mine,” Regina told him with a firm tone.

“You lost that right when you dumped her in my camp,” he spat out as the anger boiled in him.

“I didn’t dump her, I was protecting her,” she informed him matter of factly with a bite to her tone. She may have done some evil things in her time but just abandoning her daughter just because she wanted to was not one of them.

“She wouldn’t have needed protecting if you weren’t such an evil bitch,” Robin shouted, and that’s when Regina lost it. Her blood was officially boiling, her temper about to flare out of control.

“And because of that I’ll make sure you’ll never see her again!” Regina pushed past Robin and stomped over to his tent. She went to enter it to get her daughter but Robin caught her arm and stopped her. “Don’t ever touch me again!” she growled as she whipped her head round to face him, eyes glowing with anger just before she snatched her arm back.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he scoffed. “You weren’t saying that two years ago. I actually recall you liking it rough and hard, your moaning of _‘god, touch me there, right there Robin’_ certainly were very convincing,” he moaned out, mocking her.

And for that he earned a slap from her. The Evil Queen giving the thief what he deserved for making a fool of her, for making her cheeks heat up in embarrassment even if there wasn’t anybody around to witness what he just said.

Regina carried on towards the tent and then walked into it. She saw her daughter (no their daughter) sleeping peacefully in a handmade cot. She was now three years old and had grown up so much. It caused Regina’s breath to hitch at how precious she was and she couldn’t stop the tear that slipped down her check.

She took in a shaky breath before she shut her eyes and used her magical to send herself back to her castle. She wasn’t able to go through with her initial plans that she had when she arrived, she now realised that she couldn’t give her daughter a bad life.

* * *

It was days later and Regina was in her bed chamber after just waking up from another restless night and was now just brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror.

“Mama!” She heard, the soft words startling her. She turned her head to where the voice had came from and watched as Robin was walking towards her carrying their daughter in his arms.

“How did you...?” Regina began to question.

“Have you forgotten that I am a thief, your majesty? And that we met exactly just like this?” Robin smirked at her and Regina went back to that time in her head for a quick second, remembering that moment that ultimately led to their daughters existence.

“Why are you here?” she asked, avoiding eye contact with those big blue eyes of her daughters that looked identical to Robin’s. She knew she would break down if she had to look at them, she knew she would just want to hold and love her daughter, but she knew that she would be better off without The Evil Queen as her mother.

“We thought we would pay you a visit,” Robin explained as he set his daughter down onto her two feet.

Regina watched their daughter out of the corner of her eyes toddling over to her before she reached her arms out towards her. “Mama! Mama!” she said with a gleeful giggle.

Regina hesitantly looked down at her daughter and she bit her lip before she picked up the little girl and settled her down on her lap. She immediately snuggled into her chest which filled it with warmth.

“How does she remember me? I haven’t seen her in seventeen months.” Her brows were furrowed when she looked up and asked him. She soon noticed that Robin had walked over and gotten closer.

“I never got rid of that enchanted mirror you gave me. I wanted Brianna to see you every night before bed time. I even tell her stories about you.” Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Good stories about the woman I got to know,” he assured her.

There was a silence between them. Regina just looked away from Robin and down at Brianna who was playing with the necklace she wore.

“You’re not an evil bitch, Regina. I just said that because I was shocked to see you after so long,” he confessed. His voice was soft and he looked her way with a warm smile and an apology lacing his eyes.

“But it is true! I abandoned my daughter! I had too because of the war that had started back then. The war that started because everyone hates me. I had to leave her, to protect her, and I wouldn’t have had to have done that if it was The Evil Queen.” Her eyes ushered with wet tears as she stroked her daughters golden brown hair, putting her nose to her crown to smell that sweet smell she harboured. It was woodsy and it reminded her of Robin and a nice warm spring day. The smell took her back to the only few good times in her life she had.

Robin firmly walked over to her and knelt down so he could be face to face with her. “You shouldn’t blame yourself. This was not your doing. It was your mother’s because she killed your true love and made you marry a man three times your age! Your father’s because he didn’t have the backbone to stick up for you when you needed it the most, and because of that _bastard_... and what _he_ did to you! Nobody knows your life or the pain and suffering you have gone through. If anyone deserves to lash out, it’s you!”

A few tears rolled down Regina’s cheeks but she quickly wiped them away, she couldn’t be seen as weak in front of Robin (although she has been before, but that was a while ago).

“I’m tired,” she confessed with a watery sigh. “I’m tired of constantly having to fight the people of my kingdom. I wanted my revenge on Snow but after having Brianna she’s... well, she...”

“She’s changed you.” Robin answered for her.

Regina nodded. “I don’t want us to have a relationship like me and my mother have. One of the main reasons why I resented her was because of how evil and horrible she was, but I’m just like her.”

“No, you’re not!” Robin gently pushed her chin up with his fingers so they could look at each other, so he could show her the confidence and love he had for her through his eyes. “I have seen you without your mask on, and it’s beautiful Regina, that’s the person you really are, but it’s this place that’s restricting you of being happy.”

“But what do I do?! Who am I without being The Evil Queen?!” she cried, the emotions welling up inside of her.

“You can come back to Sherwood Forest with me and Brianna and just be Regina. We can be a family. I still love you Regina.”

“You do?” she whispered, a small smile grazing her lips softly.

“With all of my heart. And so does Brianna.”

Regina looked down at her daughter who looked back up at her with those sapphire crystals that were her eyes. “Why are you sad, mama?” The little girl questioned when she saw the tears flooding her mother’s eyes.

“I’m not beautiful. I’m happy. I am so happy that you’re here.” Regina leaned down and placed a gently kiss to her daughters forehead.

“And daddy too?”

“And daddy too,” Regina confirmed. “And I’m even more happy that I’m going to be coming home with you.”

“Really?” Brianna gasped, her eyes lightening up like two giants stars in the night sky.

“Really?” Robin repeated what his daughter had already asked, but he was shocked and the words had just slipped out.

Regina turned her head to look at Robin and nodded. “I want go home with you and _our_ daughter.”

 


End file.
